


Love & Pancakes

by MightySSStrawberry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A Day In the Life (Devil May Cry), Bonding, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Children, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feel-good, Feels, Fluff, Good, Good Writing, Innuendo, Kid Dante (Devil May Cry) - Freeform, Kid Vergil (Devil May Cry) - Freeform, Love, Loving Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Playful Sex, Romance, Siblings, Sparda/Eva (Devil May Cry) - Freeform, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySSStrawberry/pseuds/MightySSStrawberry
Summary: EXCERPT:“We are not having pizza for breakfast,” Eva chided.Dante’s little shoulders slumped and he stuck out his lip, pouting.Just a day in the life of the Sparda family ^_^This is a one-shot of Sparda and Eva enjoying quality time with their young boys.  Mostly family feels with just a drop of playful sexual content and a pinch of angst.  This takes place four years before Eva’s death and the boys’ separation according to canon.Recommended for ages 16+ for mild/brief sexual content
Relationships: Dante & Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Eva (Devil May Cry), Dante & Sparda (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Sparda & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Love & Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE shoutout to my beta reader, Chiharu-chin! She has kept me motivated through all my DMC fan fiction writing and deserves more hugs than I could ever give! You rank SSS! :-D  
> Check out her DMC art on Instagram! It is marvelous!  
> Link here:  
> [Chiharu-Chin Art - Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/chiharu.chin/)
> 
> Tell me what your favorite moment in this piece was in the comments! I'd love to know!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! *bows*
> 
> I am also a Devil May Cry 5 photographer!  
> Please check out my photos on Instagram -> [kazuhirakennedy](https://www.instagram.com/kazuhirakennedy/)
> 
> Personal Head Canons:  
> Vergil got his dimples from his father  
> Eva is tsundere (nice one, Chiharu-chin!)

Hot cinnamon tea in hand, clad in but a crimson robe of silk, Eva returned to the bedroom to find all her darling boys still fast asleep. All three of them snored. Sparda lay on his back with Dante cuddled close on his right side and Vergil clinging to his left. He held his sons in his strong arms as they drifted in quiet dreams. Smiling, Eva padded barefoot to the window and spent a few minutes cherishing the tranquil dawn. The mansion’s well-manicured lawns and myriad flora prospered, shining in rich colors as the first splashes of sunlight washed over them. It was a magnificent day for a romantic stroll in the gardens. 

A small sleepy grunt caught Eva’s maternal ear. Dante sat up and rubbed his eyes. Eva set her tea mug aside and climbed back into bed. 

“Mommy?” Dante uttered. A tiny drop of fear tainted his voice, so tiny only a mother could hear. 

“I’m here, my darling,” Eva assured him, running her hand over his messy white hair. “I’ll always be here.” 

He crawled into her arms and nestled his face against her breast, sighing. Closing her eyes, she gently rocked him, humming her lullaby. 

“…the fragile seeds wait long for the sun to shine…” she sang, in loving whispers over her baby. Dante hugged her tight, trying to bury himself deeper in her warmth. “…and I know they will grow strong.” She gazed at her husband and other son, silently celebrating such perfect peace. 

Sighing, Sparda opened his eyes to find his wife smiling at him. He smiled drowsily back. 

“Good morning,” Eva whispered, stroking Dante’s hair. 

Sparda winked at her, puckering his lips and making a soft kissing sound. 

She blushed. “I boiled water for tea.” 

He nodded, and turned to his eldest child. Vergil was still fast asleep. Sparda rubbed his back, trying to wake him gently. The boy groaned, his brow furrowing, and lay his arm across his daddy’s bare chest. His face then resumed its unperturbed expression. 

“I’m trapped,” Sparda whispered to Eva, shrugging. 

She giggled. “His power has surpassed yours already.” 

“Quite the overachiever,” he replied, “and only four years old.” He patted Vergil’s back. 

“I’ll get you some tea,” she offered. “Earl gray?” 

“You appear to be as much of a prisoner as I,” he remarked, gesturing at Dante. 

Eva kissed Dante atop his head. “I don’t mind.” 

“I need a shower.” Sparda gave his wife a mischievous grin. “Will you join me?” 

Eva blushed bright red and covered Dante’s exposed ear. “Sparda! I’ve told you: not in the presence of the children!” 

He frowned. “But they’re asleep.” 

Eva rolled her eyes. “Dante? Baby, are you asleep?” 

A moment of silence, and then her boy’s voice came muffled against her breast, “Yes.” 

Eva gave Sparda a wide-eyed, reprimanding glare that declared, “I told you so!” 

Sparda, chagrined, made a regretful face. “Oops.” 

Eva sighed, and then asked Dante, “Are you hungry, sweetie?” 

He sat up, beaming at her with a pure smile and bright blue eyes. “Yes! I want—” 

“We are not having pizza for breakfast,” Eva chided. 

Dante’s little shoulders slumped and he stuck out his lip, pouting. 

“How about pancakes instead?” she suggested, caressing his cheek. 

He brightened again, raising excited fists. “Okay!” He looked over at his brother and shouted, “Vergil, wake up! Pancakes!” 

Vergil scowled and groaned. “Dante,” he sighed, annoyed. 

Dante crawled to his father’s side and slapped Vergil on the head several times. “Wake up! Wake up!” 

“Stop it!” Vergil snapped, smacking Dante’s hand away. 

Sparda just chuckled. 

“Boys, please no fighting first thing in the morning,” Eva pleaded. 

“Your mother’s right, knock it off,” Sparda reprimanded, putting one hand on Dante’s chest and the other atop Vergil’s head. The brothers stuck out their tongues at each other. 

“Go get dressed and I’ll make breakfast,” Eva told them. 

“Okay!” Dante said cheerfully. He stood up, bounced to the edge of the bed, and jumped down. 

Vergil rubbed at his eyes, still sleepy. 

Sparda ruffled his hair. “I’ll read to you later.” 

Vergil perked up at that idea. “Okay.” Sparda kissed Vergil’s cheek. Then his eldest son slid down out of bed and followed his brother out of the room, his steps wobbly. 

Once the little ones had gone, Sparda reached across the huge bed and pulled Eva into his arms. “How about a bath instead?” 

“You are incorrigible,” Eva sighed, trying to sound annoyed. 

“I thought you liked that,” he growled, and kissed her neck. 

“I’m serious,” she insisted. “You mustn’t speak like that around the boys.” 

He bent over her and arched one eyebrow. “I know you’re not angry.” 

She glared up at him. “I’m frustrated.” 

He grinned, showing her deep and dangerous dimples. “You’re cute when you’re frustrated.” 

The blush erupted and she tried glaring harder. “Stop it.” 

“Stop what?” he asked, feigning bewilderment. He kissed her throat, slower this time, while one hand untied her robe. 

“You’re terrible,” Eva said, trying not to giggle. 

“You like it,” he whispered against her lips. 

“Stop it! The boys could come back!” She pushed at him, but only a little. 

“I’ll hear them, don’t worry.” He stroked her naked belly. 

“No, you won’t.” Her resistance was halfhearted. His hand traveled lower. “Sparda!” 

He slid two fingers into her. 

Eva gasped, and snatched his mouth in an enthusiastic kiss. After reveling in it for a moment, she broke away and said, “That’s not fair.” 

“Don’t make me get nasty,” he warned playfully. 

“You’re such an imp,” she said, smacking his arm. Eva couldn’t hold back her smile anymore. Blush raged across her face. Grinning wickedly, she slipped a hand into his pants. “Two can play this game.” 

“That’s how it’s meant to be played,” he replied huskily. He kissed her again and straddled her. 

“Mommy!” 

Eva sharply gasped. Sparda muttered, “Damn it!” and scrambled off of her. 

Dante ran into the room. “What about pancakes?” 

Eva yanked a blanket over herself. “Yes, sweetie, I’ll be there in a minute. Go play with your brother.” 

“Vergil’s reading,” he whined, putting his fists on his hips. “I’m bored.” 

Sparda got out of bed. “I can fix that.” He crouched down, and ran up to his son, a playful roar building. Dante squealed in anticipation, but didn’t run away. Sparda scooped him up into his arms. “I bet you can’t beat me at wrestling!” 

“Yes I can!” Dante declared, and clambered over one of his father’s broad shoulders. 

Sparda tickled his ribs and Dante screamed with laughter. 

Eva seized the opportunity to retie her robe and climb out of bed. She joined Sparda and Dante and kissed each of them. 

“Don’t let Vergil be alone,” she told them. For reasons she could not yet discern, she always grew nervous when Vergil was left alone. 

“Maybe he’ll sword fight me,” Dante said, and squirmed to get down. 

Sparda let him go and he rushed off to find his brother. 

“You all right?” Sparda asked, noticing Eva’s shaken expression. 

“I often dream they may one day be taken from me,” she said, worried. “Or I from them.” 

Sparda held her close. “I promise that day will never come.”


End file.
